heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil-Slayer
Devil-Slayer (Eric Simon Payne) is a fictional character that has appeared in various comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The character exists in Marvel's main shared universe, known as the Marvel Universe. Devil-Slayer first appeared in Marvel Spotlight #33 (April 1977), and was created by Rich Buckler. Publication history He was created by Rich Buckler, who had created a similar character in Demon Hunter (1975) for Atlas/Seaboard Comics and Bloodwing for his magazine Galaxia in 1980. For a time he operated as a member of the Defenders. He first appeared in Marvel Spotlight #33 (April 1977). The character subsequently appeared in The Defenders #58–60 (April–June 1978), #97–101 (July–November 1981), Marvel Team-Up #111 (November 1981), The Defenders #103–104 (January–February 1982), Marvel Graphic Novel #1 – 'The Death of Captain Marvel' (April 1982), Marvel Super Hero Contest of Champions #1 (June 1982), #3 (August 1982), and The Defenders #110 (August 1982), which was a Devil-Slayer solo story cited by writer J. M. DeMatteis as one of his two favorite Defenders stories. The character faded into obscurity for several years until the 1990s, when he appeared in Marvel Comics Presents #37 (December 1989), #46–49 (March–May 1990), #143 (December 1993), #146 (January 1994), Over the Edge #2 (December 1995), Man-Thing #3–5 (February–April 1998), Strange Tales Vol. 5 #2 (October 1998), and Avengers: the Initiative #14 (August 2008). In September 2008, Marvel released a limited series, as a part of the MAX imprint. It was titled Dead of Night Featuring Devil-Slayer and starred a new Devil-Slayer, a man named Danny Sylva. Sylva is the great-nephew of Payne, the original Devil Slayer. This series is written by horror novelist Brian Keene with art by Chris Samnee.Richards, Dave WW Philly: Devil-Slayer Returns in "Dead of Night", Comic Book Resources, May 31, 2008Warren Simons & Brian Keene On Max's Devil-Slayer, Newsarama, June 3, 2008 Devil-Slayer received an entry in the original Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #3, and in the All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #3. (2006) Fictional character biography Eric Payne was born in Queenstown, Illinois. He was a member of a demon cult called the Agents of Fortune, who helped him unlock the psionic potential of his brain and gave him a mystically created dimensional cloak. He later turned on the cult and, with the aid of the Defenders, he battled Vera Gemini and the Xenogesis and helped prevent the cult's mystical plans from being realized.Defenders #59–60 He assists the Defenders in confronting a cult leader named David. This man had been granted temporary mystical powers by a coalition of demons known as the Six Fingered Hand. Despite the passing nature of his abilities, Eric's wife Cory chose to stay with the cult leader.Defenders #97 As the Defenders returned to Doctor Strange's home after this confrontation, they were called into action again by the Avengers. The town of Citrusville, Florida had vanished, into a gigantic hole resembling a six-fingered hand. Eric and the rest of the group confronted a possessed Man-Thing and then traveled through dimensional realms in order to find the source of the problem.Defenders #98 During Eric's time with the Defenders, he helped confront a host of demons, including Balthazar , who had taken over the form of an Air Force commander. The Defenders almost died when Balthazar convinced innocent Air Force pilots that they were spies. Though his demon compatriots were eventually sucked back to their own realm, Balthazar somehow stayed on Earth. Still in the form of the Air Force soldier, he targeted Devil-Slayer personally. Balthazar tricked Devil-Slayer into a bar full of disguised demons where Eric's drink was altered, thus removing his psychic powers. Despite this, Devil-Slayer held his own, using his magical accessories to battle the demons successfully. Balthazar and Eric were drawn into the Borders of the Land of the Dead, where stood many of his Defender allies, now seemingly dead. It was here that Balthazar was seemingly slain again.Marvel Comics Presents #37 There are indications he has returned another time but this might be Payne's mental instability. Eric questions his tragic life, and reconciles with his wife, then turns himself in for his past crimes.Defenders #110 He later helps war-torn Potega, but loses his shadow-cloak, and then rededicates himself as a hero.Marvel Comics Presents #46–49 Devil-Slayer was later remitted to an asylum, where he discovers a shard of the Nexus of Realities, and then becomes Payne with his partner Sorrow.Man-Thing #3–4, Strange Tales #2 Nighthawk mentioned he had talked to Eric Payne and that he was willing to join a new team of Defenders. However, when Richmond suggested it to Initiative boss Tony Stark, he declined the offer.The Last Defenders #1 Shortly afterwards Eric is seen as a member of the Hawaiian Initiative team, the Point Men, serving the team as their "Monster Hunter." When the new 3-D Man arrives in Hawaii, Devil-Slayer informs him that he has sensed portents of doom all day. When 3-D Man identifies team member Magnitude as a Skrull impostor, the Skrull attacks and severely wounds the other Point Men, Star Sign and Paydirt. The Skrull is killed, and Devil-Slayer uses his Shadow Cloak to teleport Delroy to Camp Hammond before taking Star Sign and Paydirt to a hospital.Avengers: the Initiative # 14 Devil-Slayer later appears in Utah with the cyborg Jocasta to aid 3-D Man and the Skrull Kill Krew.Avengers: the Initiative # 17 He spends some time teleporting the Krew and their ever increasing allies across the country to kill Skrulls who have infiltrated the Initiative teams.Avengers: the Initiative # 18 As fore-warned, he runs out of power and faints, leaving the final few confrontations to the speedsters the Krew have recruited.Avengers: the Initiative # 19 After Doctor Strange loses his position as Sorcerer Supreme, Devil-Slayer is one of the many magic users approached by the Eye of Agamotto as a potential replacement.New Avengers#53 Devil-Slayer (wearing a totally new outfit) is recruited by Wonder Man (whose ionic energy leaking powers were affecting his judgement) to join his Revengers.New Avengers Annual Vol. 2 #1 (2011) Powers and abilities Eric Simon Payne is a trained soldier and hit man, proficient in nearly all forms of hand-to-hand weaponry and an above-average marksman. As Devil-Slayer, Payne uses a mystical device called a shadow cloak. The cloak can elongate itself and respond to his mental commands, forming whips and grappling opponents and objects. The inside of the cloak served as a portal to other dimensions. By wrapping himself and/or others in folds of the cloak, Payne can teleport to and from other dimensions and could even teleport limited distances on Earth by entering and exiting at different locations. Time also runs differently inside the cloak, allowing Payne to place injured people in a form of stasis if he so wills.Avengers: the Initiative # 14 Payne had also developed certain psychic abilities. He possesses a sixth sense that can detect mystical influence on people or creatures, useful for tracking and finding demons. He also had some degree of telekinesis and telepathy, the latter of which he typically used to mask his costume with an illusion of civilian clothes. The nature and extent of Payne's current powers remains unrevealed. Payne could also reach into the folds of the cloak and draw out an endless supply of weapons from any time or place. He typically used melee weapons such as swords, axes or maces but has also removed from it more modern weapons such as automatic rifles and even futuristic weapons such as a plasma rifle. On at least one occasion, he used a staff that conferred upon him a degree of invulnerability and generated energies that he could absorb to enhance his psychic abilities. References External links * Devil-Slayer at Marvel.com * Category:Comics characters introduced in 1977 Category:Fictional characters from Illinois Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Marvel Comics characters who can teleport Category:Marvel Comics characters who use magic Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics telepaths